Wicked At Hogwarts
by kira.bacon.98
Summary: It's not easy being a green 10 year old.


Elphaba could easily remember the beginning of the thing that had changed her life forever: being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered the stern talking to her father had given her, "You need to have a good background Elphaba Thropp. You will not make this family look bad just because you have green skin. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until you learn to control your abilities. You're only ten, so it's good that you'll be learning this at a young age."

Elphaba ground her teeth at the memory of it all. It wasn't the fact that she was being sent to Hogwarts that got under her skin; it was for why she was being sent there. It's not my fault that I make fireballs when I'm angry. Elphaba thought to herself, mounting her broom and kicking off with ease. She had always had a knack for flying, so when she got the letter telling her to meet at platform 9 and three quarters, she'd laughed, grabbing her broom and running out into the night without so much at a goodbye from her parents.

Maybe this is better. She thought to herself, wrapping the cape around her neck to keep warm. At least this way I won't have to put up with my fool of a father. Nessa can take care of herself, so I that leaves more time to focus on my studies. The anger began to leave Elphaba slowly as she thought on this. With that comforting thought she followed her flying Monkey Chistery, her cape billowing behind her, and praying that the weather would take pity on her and stay rain free for the time being.

Around eight that evening, Elphaba could see Hogwarts opening up in front of her. She was grateful for her luck, for around the end of her 2 hour flight dark rain clouds promising rain had blocked the sun. She could see quite clearly the horse-drawn carriages; the funny thing about them was that there wasn't a horse to draw them. Just the carriages.

Elphaba attempted to land her broom around a fairly large tree, but to her shock, it attacked her. The green girl let out a cry of shock and crash landed about three feet away from the tree. Elphaba smiled. "You must be the Whomping Willow." She murmured, talking to the tree as if it could actually hear her, and for all she knew it could.

Elphaba smiled. "I'd be careful of who you whomped you know." And with that she summoned two fireballs, stepped back, and threw them at the foot of the Whomping Willow. They had been fairly small fireballs; fireballs so small that they extinguished a few seconds after hitting the ground. Elphaba cackled as the Whomping Willow stopped moving instantly. "Now if you're smart you'll leave me alone." She said. And with that, she picked up her small brown suitcase with her Grimmerie (a book of spells she had found while rummaging around in the attic), a small green bottle that she used for cleaning herself (She hated water; always had, and always would), her wand, and a few quills and papers for writing.

It wasn't that hard for Elphaba to find the first years; everyone was stepping out of her way as if she ranked over them, even though she was only ten. Elphaba stepped up to the large man who stood around several kids her age. All the kids stared at her—all except one. A tanned skin boy with brown hair and glasses held together with duct tape. He smiled kindly at Elphaba who ducked her head not used to people being nice to her. The boy shrugged it off easily. "What's your name?" He asked, following me through the double doors that lead to Hogwarts. "Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." The green girl said, sitting at one of the tables resigned for first years.

The boy smiled, obviously happy for the fact that Elphaba had started talking. Elphaba expected the boy to leave (who'd want to sit with a green kid anyway?) but instead he pulled up a chair right next to her. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Elphaba nodded. "Well if you insist on sitting with the green kid and ruining your chances of getting friends sure." She said, motioning to the lack of people at the table. Harry smiled. "I'll take my chances."

Just as Harry pulled up a chair, however, he was accompanied by two other children, a brown haired girl, and a ginger boy. Harry introduced them to Elphaba: the girl was Hermoine Granger, and the boy was Ronald Weasly, but went by Ron. The girl smiled at Elphaba. "What spell did you use?" the ginger asked Elphaba. Elphaba looked confused. "What do you mean 'what kind of spell did I use'?" he smiled. "You know; for your skin." The table got deathly quiet. Hermoine elbowed Ron in the side whispering "Ron that's not a spell; that's her natural skin tone."

Ron blushed beet red. "I-I'm sorry—" Elphaba raised her hand to cut him off. "No it's alright. A lot of people assume things like that. I'm just glad you didn't think I was seasick, or ate grass as a child or anything." Ron smiled, glad that the green girl hadn't snapped at him. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Hermoine asked, looking at Elphaba and Harry. Elphaba was confused. "Why would you want to sit with me? If you sit with the green girl you're probably going to have a rough year." Hermoine and Ron shook their heads. "We don't care about popularity; we met Harry on the train, and it appears that he's befriended you. Whoever's a friend of Harry's is a friend of us." Elphaba smiled. "Well if you insist on ruining your reputation, feel free to pull up a chair."


End file.
